


TORN

by WolfaMoon



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt Nathan, Hurt Nathan Ford, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Eliot Spencer, Season/Series 05, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot learns the secret that Nathan has been hiding. Set During & AFTER: The French Connection Job. May Contain Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TORN

Title: TORN

Chapter 1: The French Connection Job

BY Wolfa Moon

Summary: Eliot learns the secret that Nathan has been hiding. Set During & AFTER: The French Connection Job. May Contain Spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own

TORN

It's amazing how they listen to him. Amazing how they look to him. When that zone comes on that old itch. To be the dark. He is light. Recently though he doesn't feel like the light. For the light is collapsing around him. When he came upon Sophie and her students. The suggestion of playing blind. Getting up he goes back behind the bar. Returning to Parker. Thinking on her problem. So simple yet so major. A big thing still having it's after effects. Pinching his nose he tries to focus. Tries to get one of his associative faculties back in line. His eyes.

Starting after the revenge of his father. Going to doctor's cause of headaches and unknown blackouts. Eyes focusing in and out. Even after his payback he still had to deal what they have done to him. They took his father. Now they are taking his livelihood.

Departing he went to go see what he still could. Sailing a boat to knock it off his bucket list. And then having to make plans for when it became really bad. The explosion that killed his father back lashing upon him. Now the effects. Planning for his team. Making sure they are all good. Making sure they are all happy. Parker will be his last project. But how can he help them when he is breaking.

Talking Eliot down after his little regression. Then walking out with them. Remaining quiet as the world tilted on him. Darkness enclosing on him. Grabbing his chair tightly as they return home. Hiding it.

They did well. Relaxing on the trip. Winning. Then watching Eliot helping his friend. Smiling as well for Parker. For finding her happy place. Getting up as he watches Eliot give his food mentor the means to continue to help the less fortunate. A good thing.

Not so good for him. The room tilted on him. His hand touching the table for balance. 4 more to the door than 18 steps to the next floor. 2 door on right then his haven. On the last table he missed falling to the ground. One hand to support the other grinding into his temple.

"Nate, Nate!" his name being screamed seeming so far before. A time when it took his last blood kin away from him. Arms encircled him. "Nate, what's wrong?"

"Musta been something I ate."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Eliot throws one of Nate's arm over his neck. Helping their mastermind get to his room. Something he ate his ass. Probably something he drank. But he hadn't been drinking recently. He never smelled of drink but always had a glass filled. He smells of pekoe orange tea. Getting him inside he sees how clean the apartment is. Military clean even. Setting him on the couch he lets out a groan.

"Okay, spill." Nate looks up at him or at least tries to. His head is killing him. Wanting to relieve his burden but also not wanting them to worry. He could still work. Still function.

"Um, " where to begin. Trying to sit up but big mistake.

"What's going on?" Eliot growled. He needed strength. Might as well go with his hitter.

"The explosion. The one that…"

"Killed your dad."

"Yeah, um, I have blast injury." Eliot knew this. Had seen it had experienced some of it.

"How bad?"

"Headaches, inner ear, blackouts. "

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause I don't what you guys worrying. I can still function."

"We never said you couldn't."

"I'm gonna lose my sight Eliot. Sure my mind will work but that still hurts."

"You should have told us." A wet compress is laid upon his head.

"I just want you all to be happy." Eliot nodded. They have become happy. They had become stable. Began to live more than just thieving. Hardison had a girl he loves. The girl in return loving him for some unknown reason. Sophie being honest. Starting an acting school. Eliot finding a home and people to care for. To protect. Who are worthy of his protection, no payment required. And a kitchen he can show his passion in. Hardison doing good even if it is a pain. Wasn't Nathan happy? What about Sophie?

"Nate, are you happy?" Nate shrugs throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Of course."

"The truth." Sitting down on the coffee table.

"I'm… damn it Eliot. I can't concentrate somedays. I have to push it so far away to do my job. All of you have these other passions. I have this but I can't. Go away Eliot." Eliot just watches the man crumble. Losing hope. The spark is beginning to fade. 5 years they have been together. Seen mostly every shade of the other. All of his except this one. This defeat. Sure he was defeated when they met but this is the worst of it. The complete abandonment.

"You got us Nate. We are together on this."

"Don't tell them yet. Please."

"I won't." But sure as hellfire he will be keeping a closer eye on him.

"Thanks Eliot. Always knew I could trust. Always trust you." Eliot smiles. Nate smiles too as the dark takes him. Eliot watches Nathan pass out from the pain or from what ailed him. He knew the injuries from blast but they dived right back in retaliation. Winning, they separate like they do. Coming back to this though. Cursing to himself for not seeing the signs. He will protect him. Portland beginning to look like a better place to settle. He has family here.

 

Chapter 2: TORN: GIMME A K STREET

The Gimme a K Steet Job

Nate hated showing everyone had two sides of the coin. Even the most regal ones who seem to be a good man. Everyone has something to hide. Nathan more than most of them now. But they had won again. Yet he is losing.

Eliot learned his lesson. Even a good man wants something.

To leave a legacy.

The D.B. Cooper Job… Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have two other Leverage fics on the burner. This popped into my head when he gave Sophie a look when she mentioned blind play to her student. Also his secret he has Hardison doing. Then there is the fact that the explosion blew him in the air and he had blood from his ears. Next, he is visiting the guy the next moment. So Viola!


End file.
